El hombre de tus sueños
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Rose Weasley es una chica tímida pero decidida, ha conseguido entrar en la Academia de aurores pero ella quiere más. Hará lo que sea necesario para conseguir sus sueños. Scorpius Malfoy es casi un desconocido para ella, pero no sabe que papel puede llegar a tener para conseguir alcanzar sus sueños. Rated M por contenido sexual.


Rose no sabía decir en qué momento había ocurrido aquello. De lo único que era capaz era de agarrarse a los hombros de Scorpius cada vez que el chico la empujaba con el movimiento de sus caderas contra el escritorio.

Su ropa de entrenamiento había quedado tirada sin orden ni concierto por el suelo del despacho de su tío. Se habían metido allí corriendo al escuchar como alguien se acercaba al gimnasio de la Academia.

Sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas al estar tumbada sobre la mesa en la que su tío normalmente trabaja. Se sentía extraña pero a la vez lo que estaba haciendo se sentía realmente bien.

Acarició con sus manos el pecho del chico que estaba sobre ella, acercando sus labios a los de él. Scorpius la besó con hambre, como si Rose fuera a esfumarse de entre sus manos de un segundo para otro.

Rose se sentía plena. El hecho de que el rubio, con el que apenas hablaba y no tenía relación, la mirase con esa adoración en sus ojos grises conseguía excitarla más de lo que debía confesar.

Mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del chico, quien respondió sonriendo sin dejar de besarla. Una de sus manos fue hasta su muslo, el cual acarició hasta posicionarlo en su cadera. Rose gimió al sentir como Scorpius se adentraba aún más dentro de ella, llegando a rozar su cérvix.

Rose miró a Scorpius con los ojos vidriosos por el placer y la boca entreabierto. Scorpius comenzó a bombear con más insistencia. La pelirroja no podía verse más atractiva.

Scorpius nunca se hubiera imaginado que la chica, normalmente callada, pudiera esconder a semejante fiera. Estaba seguro de que su espalda tenía un par de arañazos que tendría que curarse después de aquello.

Rose se estaba comportando como nunca lo había hecho con un hombre. Nunca se habría imaginado en una situación tan salvaje, menos aún con el rubio, quien era prácticamente un desconocido.

Scorpius se clavó de una estocada, lo que provocó que gimiera por enésima vez.

—Scorpius...uhhm...no…

El rubio sonrió, volviendo a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. El cuerpo de Rose le recibía bienvenido, parecía que sus cuerpos estaban hechos para estar así de juntos.

Se fijó en la figura de la chica. Su pálida piel brillaba cubierta por el sudor, salpicada allí y allá de esas pecas que le volvían loco desde tercer curso en Hogwarts. Rose volvió a gemir su nombre. Scorpius sonrió, inclinándose sobre ella.

—Me pone súper cachondo que gimas mi nombre.

Rose sintió la calidez del aliento de Scorpius sobre su clavícula. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda lo que provocó que su cuerpo se acercara hacia Scorpius. El rubio aprovechó para acariciar un de los pechos de la chica con una de sus manos mientras se dedicaba a besar cada una de las pecas de la chica casi con devoción. Scorpius fue bajando por su escote hasta llegar al otro pecho.

Besó el pezón rosado de la chica, jugando con su lengua mientras los gemidos de Rose llenaban aquella sala de nuevo.

Rose, con los ojos entrecerrados, no pudo evitar ver la mirada de Scorpius. Sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas y apenas se podía observar ese gris que resultaba tan enigmático.

La pelirroja sintió como Scorpius salía de ella, dejándola con una sensación de vacío que nunca había sentido antes. Gruñó levemente, pero se calmó al sentir como la lengua de Scorpius ocupaba ese lugar.

Sentía como la lengua de Scorpius jugaba con ella como quería, alzándola a esa cima del placer de la que estaba casi a punto de tirarse. Giró su mirada, para encontrarse con un marco de fotos desde donde le sonreían sus tíos, James, Albus y Lily.

Puso el marco de fotos bocabajo, lo que provocó que Scorpius riera en su intimidad. La pelirroja sintió como dos dedos entraban en ella, pero no era suficiente. Se apoyó sobre sus codos en el escritorio, apartándose ligeramente del chico.

—Te quiero de nuevo dentro de mí, Malfoy.

El chico besó con delicadeza su muslo, sin dejar de estimularla con sus dedos. Su lengua volvió a acariciarla de nuevo, de abajo a arriba, acabando en su clítoris, el cual besó.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Rose.

Scorpius se incorporó. Sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a rozar el capullo de su pene contra la entrada de la chica. Rose respondió levantando las caderas, buscando profundizar aquel placentero contacto.

—Scorpius...por favor…

El rubio se mordió el labio y entró en ella de una sola estocada. Rose volvió a notar como su cuerpo recibía al chico con ondas de placer que comenzaba en las yemas de los dedos de la mano.

Scorpius aumentó aún más el ritmo. Podía notar que la chica estaba cerca de correrse y no quería perderse aquel espectáculo. La chica tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y había comenzado a tocarse, lo que le había resultado tremendamente sexy.

Rose sentía que su orgasmo estaba muy cerca, notaba como el pene de Scorpius palpitaba dentro de ella con cada embestida, cada vez más intensas. Escuchó una alarma a lo lejos, lo cual la distrajo durante un segundo.

Rose se distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo mientras buscaba el origen de aquel molesto ruido. No era ninguna de las alarmas de la Academia, se parecía bastante más a la de un reloj.

Fue entonces cuando Rose abrió los ojos, su habitación con una luz tenue que entraba a través de la ventana. Gimió de frustración. No podía ser que todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño.

Se tapó con las sábanas avergonzada pero cubrirse no ayudó al calor que su cuerpo exudaba. Se había sentido tan real, creía que había sentido al rubio sobre ella haciendo aquello.

Pero todo había sido producto de su imaginación. La pelirroja no entendía cómo había podido haber pasado aquello, a ella no solía ocurrirle esas cosas.

Se levantó de un salto y fue casi corriendo al cuarto de su prima Lily, que seguía durmiendo. Rose fue hacia su cama, agitando el cuerpo de su prima ligeramente para que se despertara.

—¡Lily, Lils! ¡Despierta!

Lily gruñó, cubriendo su cara con uno de los tantos cojines con los que dormía.

—¿Qué coño quieres? ¡Déjame dormir, ayer volví tarde de fiesta!

—Tengo algo que decirte. ¡Venga, despierta!

Lily se tapó con las sábanas. Si su prima no era capaz de llegar hasta ella, quizás podría dormir un poquito más. Sintió con Rose se sentaba en la cama, bastante cerca de ella.

—Tía, en serio. ¡Que esto es importante!

Lily sacó su cabeza de entre las sábanas, su melena pelirroja estaba hecha un desastre. Con un ojo cerrado y la voz aún pastosa, decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a su prima.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora? Yo he pagado mi parte de las facturas.

—He tenido un sueño erótico.

—Pfff...menuda novedad. A todas nos ha pasado eso a veces, Rose. No te preocupes, es una respuesta normal del cuerpo.

—Será de tu cuerpo, porque desde luego, ¡no del mío! Lily, Lils...es que no te haces una idea de con quien he soñado que hacía...eso...bueno, ya tu sabes.

—Mientras no te hayas follado en sueños a algún familiar, no creo que me sorprenda demasiado.

—¡Lily, que soez eres!

Rose le dio un golpe a Lily en lo que suponía que era el hombro de la chica solo que el edredón amortiguó el impacto. Lily, consciente de que su prima no iba a irse de su habitación hasta que hablase con ella, se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con el edredón.

—A ver, cuéntame. ¿Con quién te has enrollado en sueños para que estés así de alterada?

Rose suspiró. Cerró los ojos pero la imagen de Scorpius y ella besándose—y lo que no era solo besarse—volvió a su mente, por lo que intentó despejar rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—ConScorpiusMalfoy.

Rose lo dijo tan rápidamente que Lily no había entendido ni media palabra. ¿Cómo podía ser que su prima se alterara tanto por una cosa así?

—¿Cómo? ¿Con quién has dicho? No te he entendido bien.

—He soñado que me enrollaba con Scorpius Malfoy. Pero, con enrollar me refiero a hacer de todo.

—¿De todo, todo?

Lily sonrió. Le encantaba ver como su prima se sentía mortificada, con la mirada gacha fija en los dibujos de su edredón.

—Me muero con tu subconsciente, de verdad que sí, Rosie.

—Tía, que lo peor no es eso. ¡Me gustó! ¡Me gustó hacer _eso_ en sueños con Scorpius!

Rose sintió como el pecho se le encogía, respirar le estaba costando más de lo que debería. Sentía que se quedaba sin aire. Rose sabía que estaba exagerando pero no podía evitar responder así.

—Con "eso" quiero que te refieres a follar con Scorpius Malfoy.

—En sueños, recuerda que fue en sueños.

—Molaría que ocurriera de verdad. ¿Te lo imaginas?

— Lily, creo que me está dando un ataque de ansiedad, por favor, deja de bromear.

—Esta bien...si es que, creo que le estás dando mil vueltas a las cosas.

—Lily, he soñado con Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Y qué ocurre? El chico es guapo, está bueno y parece bastante majo.

—¡SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, LILY! ¡DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE ESTE MUNDO, SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!

—Bueno, repito, creo que hubiera sido peor si el chico no fuera guapo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me traiciona así mi cuerpo?

—¿Quizás es por qué necesitas un polvo?

—¡Lily!

—Bueno, yo lo digo porque hace más de un año que no te veo traer a nadie al piso. Desde aquel rarito que tocaba el oboe.

—Pero en eso voy bien servida, tengo el vibrador que me regalaron Roxanne y Dom.

—Maldito el momento en el que lo hicieron. Por eso has soñado con Scorpius. ¡Necesitas un polvo con urgencia, uno de verdad! Con sus mimos postcoito incluidos.

—No es que en mi sueño fuéramos muy románticos…

Rose se sonrojó. Lily, al ver la reacción de su prima, pegó un chillido riendo ligeramente.

—Me encanta que al menos seas una golfa en sueños, me siento orgullosa de ti como prima.

—No sé hasta qué punto es bueno eso. Tía, lo peor es que me gustó. Creo que eso es lo peor.

—No te ralles, eso nos ha pasado a todos alguna vez. Puede que te resulte raro porque Scorpius sea un desconocido pero peor hubiera sido que soñaras con James en esa situación.

Rose miró a su prima con una ceja levantada. No podía ser que Lily estuviera insinuando lo que ella creía.

—¿Lily, qué estás queriendo decirme?

—¿Yo? Nada. No sé, no me parece algo tan descabellado. Conoces a Scorpius desde que tenías once años. Ahora estáis juntos en la Academia de aurores. Aunque no hables con él, es normal, le has visto prácticamente todos los días de tu vida desde hace casi catorce años.

—Eso es verdad. El problema es que se sentía demasiado real, casi como si estuviéramos juntos en la misma habitación.

—Y vuelvo a decirte, el chico es guapísimo, eso no se puede negar. Ojalá poder soñar yo con él.

Lily se tumbó sobre la cama estirando los brazos sin llegar a los bordes del colchón. Comenzó a gemir el nombre de Scorpius, lo que hizo que Rose se pusiera en alerta.

—Scorpius...mmmm...Scorpius…¡Merlín! Hubiera pagado por verte así, Rose.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos escandalizada. Se tapó la cara con las manos, queriendo esconderse.

—¡Lily, por favor! No sé para qué te lo he contado, creo que ha sido aún peor.

—No habrías sobrevivido al día de hoy sin contármelo o sin que yo me diera cuenta de que algo te pasaba.

—Ya en eso tienes razón. Me da vergüenza ir a clase hoy, Lils. ¿Crees que si le hablo a tío Harry me dejará libre?

—Sin una explicación creíble, no creo que mi padre ceda. Siempre puedes decirle que has tenido una noche maratoniana de sexo…

—¡Lily, ya!

—Está bien...Rose, tampoco hagas un drama de una tontería así. Ve a clase, revientale el culo a un par de tus compañeros y hechiza todos los maniquíes que se te pongan por delante. Si te cruzas con Scorpius, pues actúa como siempre. ¡No vas a estar escondiéndote toda la vida!

—Ya, en eso tienes razón. Bueno, debería ir duchándome.

—¿Para bajar la calentura?

—¡LILY!

—Está bien, está bien, ya paro. De verdad, para un vez que puedo meterme contigo...que injusta eres...de haberme pasado a mí nos estaríamos riendo juntas.

—Ya, pero no es el caso. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

—Por favor, ¡sí! Es que eres la mejor compañera de piso y prima que podía haberme tocado. ¡Te quiero tanto!

—Solo me quieres cuando te doy de comer.

—¿Y no hay mejor motivo para quererte?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama de su prima. Le sacó la lengua y cuando ya estaba casi saliendo por la puerta, escuchó de nuevo la voz de Lily.

—Oye Rose, ¿puedo preguntarte dónde lo estabáis haciéndolo en el sueño?

Rose se giró, sonriendo a su prima sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

—En el despacho de tu padre. El escritorio es bastante más cómodo de lo que parece.

—Jaja. ¡Cuéntame algo que no sepa!

* * *

 **N/A**

Bueno, pues...no sé muy bien que decir. No sé si esta historia se quedará como one-shoot o la continuaré. También depende de si os gusta un poco la idea de que Scorpius y Rose estudien juntos en la Academia de aurores. Cualquier tipo de review será bienvenido!

Besos,

Emma.


End file.
